1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, a method and a program thereof. Especially these embodiments relate to a display part extraction apparatus, a display part extraction method and a computer readable medium thereof capable of extracting a part where information highly necessary for a user is displayed without using information registered in advance
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of apparatus equipped with a wide screen is increasing. And the number of software for displaying information such as characters, images and videos on the screen in a user-friendly manner is also increasing. As the screen is widened, the work efficiency is improved by displaying multiple windows and applications on one screen, for example, as shown in FIG. 13. However, the display range of each of the windows and applications within the screen is small. Therefore, in a graphical user interface (hereinafter referred to as a “GUI”) created on the assumption of being displayed on the whole screen or on an about 80% parts of the screen, such as Web page or mail software and a scheduler, the amount of information is larger than the range which can be displayed on the screen, and only a part of the information is displayed. Therefore, a user is required to perform a scrolling operation in order to obtain information, and the efficiency becomes low. This problem is not limited to the apparatuses equipped with a wide screen but is applied to a portable terminal with a small screen, such as a mobile phone and a PDA.
As solution to this problem, for example, JP-A-2000-82039 discloses a method of getting terminal information and generating display control information. JP-A-2009-266188 discloses a method of grouping and extracting information by an outside operation. JP-A-2002-358396 discloses a method of extracting necessary information by registering a history, an attribute, a search expression or the like in advance.
However, in JP-A-2000-82039, the amount of information to be displayed does not change because only the display size is controlled. In JP-A-2009-266188, it is necessary to perform grouping of information to be displayed, in advance. Therefore, JP-A-2009-266188 can not be applied to a GUI accessed newly. In JP-A-2002-358396, it is necessary to register information for each user in advance and it is also necessary to set and hold profile data for the each user.
An object of the exemplary embodiments of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a method and a program thereof capable of extracting a part where information highly necessary for a user is displayed without using information registered in advance.